Friends only
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are just friends but everyone thinks that they are different...Are they?leave me reviews ok. i will continue the story after all, chap 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"I know you there, Gaara." Sasuke said staring at his reflection in the pond water. He heard the bushes ruffle and Gaara walked up behind him. "...How did you know?" "I could smell you...You need a bath." Gaara glared at him than sat down next to him.

"...I don't care what you think, Uchiha." Gaara laid down. Sasuke just stared at him. "So what did you want?" "...Kankuro asked me to give you this." Gaara pulled out a bag. Sasuke took it. "What is it?" Gaara shrugged than stood. "See you at school." Gaara left. Sasuke open the bag and found money.

It was probably the debt Kankuro owned his father. Oh well.

Next day at school, Sasuke went to his locker. Than he heard Naruto appraoching. "What Naruto?" "You wanna go to the carnival after school?" "No." Sasuke shut his locker than left. Naruto continued to follow him. "Why not?" "Cause I said no now drop it!" Sasuke went into his classroom, and Naruto decided just to go to his.

"Hey Sasuke!" Oh no it was Sakura and Ino. He sat down and the two girls surrounded him. "What are you doing this weekend?" "I'm busy." "With what?" Sakur asked. "With stuff ok?" Sakura sighed. "You never have time for me and Ino Sasuke!" "I know...So who cares?" Ino stompped her foot. "Sakura cares and so do I so start treating us with respeat like we have for all these years for you!"

"You only have respect for me becasue I'm handsome and have money." Sakura and Ino looked at eacheother. "That is true." They walked off and Gaara walked over to him. "You busy this weekend?" "Yeah." "Even busy for this?" Gaara held cradle of filth tickets in front of Sasuke's face.

"Where'd you get those?" "Kankuro got them last night...This weekend their playing...Wanna come?" "...I dunno...Uhm...I actually have to cheak with Itachi before I can do anything." "I know I know...Itachi has to give you permission...You know I don't know why you let him rule your life." "He's my only guardian and my only hope for a life." Gaara nodded than sat back down in his seat.

Mr.Kio walked in and wrote POP QUIZZ on the board, everyone graoned. "Stop that graoning!" Everyone did. He handed them out and Gaara started doing it than stopped when he heard someone whisper his name. He looked back and saw Lee pointing at Neji. Neji was glaring at Sasuke for some odd reason.

Gaara mouth 'what' to Lee. Lee whispered. "I think he's jeleous." "Jeleous of what?" "You and Sasuke." "What about me and Sasuke?" "Aren't you too dating?" "NO!" "Mr. Sabakuno keep it down." Gaara ignored him and looked back at Lee. "Why would me and Ego head be going out?"

"This last month you two have been doing everything together so no surprise that Neji thinks that you two are dating." "Wait...Why's he jeleous that I'm going out with Sasuke?" "He's not, he's jeleous cause Sasuke's going out with you...Neji likes you, alot." Gaara's face went blank than looked at Neji.

"...Well...Me and Sasuke aren't going out so you can tell him that." Lee nodded than Gaara turned backaround. Lee told Neji and Neji stopped glarring.

After school Gaara got home and Kankuro was fixing up Karasu on the floor. "Why do you care so much about that stupid Marionette?" "He's not stupid." Kankuro wrapped Crow up and sat him up in a corner. "So is Sasuke coming?" "He has to cheak with Itachi first." "Oh, Ok." Gaara went upstairs to his room and shut his door.


	2. Friends or lovers

Gaara lay in his bed listening to his Marilyn Manson CD and watching his clock change time. He wished he had a ticking clock so there was at least some amusement in watching the time. He was so bored waiting on that stupid time to hurry up and go by faster.

He turned off his CD player and put in some ILLWILLPESS DVD. He was so bored that he'd watch anything. He pulled out his Labtop and got on He saw that Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee were all on.

Desertdemon: Sasuke you get permission yet?

LastUchiha: Nope.He's not home yet.

Desertdemon: Kankuro won't leave me alone about it until you tell me.

Lastuchiha: Tell him to fuck off.

CutieSakura: What are you two talking about

Desertdemon: Nothing

LastUchiha: Nothing

CutieSakura: Uh huh right like I believe that.

Handsomedeviloftheleafvillage: HELLO MY SAKURA!

Cutiesakura: gotta go! Bai!(sakura has logged off)

Desertdemon: Thank you Lee! Thank u thank u thank u!

Handsomedeviloftheleafvillage: yay i get thanked.Oh I gotta go now. (lee has logged off)

Desertdemon: Guess it's only me and u, hey Sasuke, people think that we're going out.

Lastuchiha: like who?

Desertdemon: Neji did, I don't think he does now, and I think Rock Lee did too.

LastUchiha:...So are we only friends?

Desertdemon: What? Of course we're only friends!

Lastuchiha: Ok...Well...I have to go...Tachi is here. (Sasuke has logged off)

Sasuke turned his monitor off than laid down, his heart hurt as soon as Gaara said they were only friends, but why?


	3. come out

Sasuke lay there until Itachi got home and than he went downstairs. "Hey...Can I go to a Cradle fo Filth concert thsi weekend?" "Who all is going?" "...Gaara, Kankuro,me, and someone else." "...When?" "Saturday." "...I guess...No beer." Itachi went to his room.

Sasuke nodded than left thehouse going to Gaara's anyway, when he got there, it had already started pouring down rain.

Kankuro opened the door, he already knew what he wanted. "He's in his room." Sasuke went upstairs where Gaara's room was. He could hear, Guilded Cunt comeing from his room. He opened the door and saw him on his computer still. "Hey, Gaara." Sasuke said sitting down on the bed and looking around, Gaara's room sometimes scared him.

It wasn't all the black and everything, it was the swords, kunais, shurikan, and spell books lying around. "What?" Gaara asked. "Just wanted to come by y'know...Oh, he said yes." "Ok." Gaara turned his monitor off and laid down next to him on the bed. "...So why did you really ask me if we were only friends?" Sasuke shrugged not looking at him and laying back on his back.

Gaara sighed than looked at him. "You can tell me...I mean...It's not like I don't have a huge pile of secrets over here by myself." Sasuke looked at him too. "...Fine...Gaara...I..." Sasuke cut himself off than sitting up.

"Forget it." "No...I won't forget, I need to know, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him than at the futon matress. "I...I love you."


	4. Boyfriends

Gaara stared at him. "You...Love me?" Sasuke nodded than slowly looked up at Gaara's pale face. "I'm sorry, I'll go." Sasuke went to stand but Gaara grabbed his wrist. "Your serious?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at him than nodded. "But...You can't...It's impossile...Your a jock...I'm a...An outcast, is that even possible." "You can love anyone you want, Gaara." "...Oh...But won't...You become one of me?"

Sasuke sat down next to him. "I don't care what happens to my life ok? I'm in love with you and that's final."Gaara nodded than looked down. "Neji and Lee had it right than?" "Huh?" "We're more than just friends, right?" "...If you want." "...Yeah, I want that."

Sasuke smiled than leaned over and kissed him.


	5. Cradle of Filth concert

It was the night of the concert. Everyone was there. They were playing the song Nemphetimine.

Led to the river Midsummer I wave A "V" of black swans On with hope to the grave And through Red September With skies fire-paved I begged you appear Like a thorn for the holy ones

Cold was my soul Untold was the pain I faced, when you left me A rose in the rain.  
So I swore to the razor That never, enchained Would your dark nails of faith Be pushed through my veins again

Bared on your tomb I'm a prayer for your loneliness And would you ever soon Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time From the binds of your lowliness I could always find The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision In my heart that barless prison Discolours all with tunnel vision Sunsetter.  
Nymphetamine Sick and weak from my condition This lust, this vampiric addiction To her alone in full submission None better.  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine Nymphetamine girl Nymphetamine, nymphetamine My nymphetamine girl

Wracked with your charm I'm circled like prey Back in the forest Where whispers persuade More sugar trails More white lady laid Than pillars of salt

Fall to my arms Hold their mesmeric sway And dance out to the moon As we did in those golden days

Christening stars I remember the way We were needle and spoon Mislaid in the burning hay

Bared on your tomb I'm a prayer for your loneliness And would you ever soon Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time From the bind of your holiness I could always find The right slot for your sacred key

Six feet deep is the incision In my heart that barless prison Discolours all with tunnel vision Sunsetter.  
Nymphetamine Sick and weak from my condition This lust, this vampiric addiction To her alone in full submission None better.  
Nymphetamine

Sunsetter.  
Nymphetamine (Nymphetamine)  
None better.  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, nymphetamine Nymphetamine girl Nymphetamine, nymphetamine My nymphetamine girl

After the concert they were all driving home. Except Sasuke and Gaara, they were in the back of Gaara's car making love.


	6. uchiha and sabaku no

Sasuke and Gaara sat in the back of the car after the time they had just had. Gaara laid his head on him. "...This is weird." Gaara said staring at the floor board. "You think anyon's realized?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged. "Maybe." Sasuke sighed than kissed him. "We're a strange couple you know that?" "So what?" Gaara returned it.

Sasuke shrugged than leaned down and grabbed a pack of cigurettes from the floor board. Gaara took one out and lit it, he was kind of tired. Sasuke lit one as well and they just sat back and listened to the night sounds.

Than Gaara started singing.

"Led to the river, midsummer I waved, a V of black swans led with hope to the grave." He stopped ad looked at Sasuke who was smiling again. "What?" Gaara asked. Sasuke shrugged than kissed him again.


	7. lovers at last

The next day at school, Gaara was at his locker messing around with his stuff and than Neji walked over there. "Hey, Gaara." Gaara looked at him than nodded. He had a boyfriend, and he didn't need Hyuuga messing with him, more likely flirting.

"So...You busy this weekend?" "Yeah." "Wha are you doing?" "...I'm going to see 'see no evil' with Sasuke." Neji stared at him than looked away. He had seen Sasuke coming that way.

"Hey, Gaara." Sasuke said kissing him, they weren't embarressed to show their love anymore. Neji still seemed like he did not like the idea of Gaara and Sasuke together at all. "I'll see you in gym." Neji said walking off toward his homeroom. Sasuke looked at Gaara, "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked kissing Gaara once more.

Gaara shrugged than pulled Sasuke into their homeroom, Sakura and Ino stooed at Sasuke's desk glaring at him as he walked in.

"SASUKE LAIN UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled. Than Ino chipped in, "HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH THAT STINKEY GOTH?" Sasuke ignored them than sat down and kissed Gaara, Than Gaara sat down.

The teacher walked in and wrote something on the board. "QUIZ" Everyone groaned. "This quiz isn't for you it's for tommowrows class. just ignore it." Everyone sighed.


End file.
